


A Child's Monologue

by ThornStone8773



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornStone8773/pseuds/ThornStone8773
Summary: Now was the time for reunion. Jin would avenge him later.
Relationships: Horobi & Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Child's Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: Cover the events from episode 25 and 26.

Jin smiled at the sight of his father. He looked so much better now compared to when Jin saw him in the basement. Thinking of how those humans had treated Horobi filled him with an urge to find and made them pay, but that had to wait. Now was the time for reunion. Jin would avenge him later.

‘’Welcome back,’’ His father greeted, and Jin beamed at the delight he heard in his father’s voice. ‘’Let us activate the signal that will exterminate humanity.’’ Horobi took a step forward and handed him his old gun, which he took and started to examine.

‘’Horobi, that is not why I came back.’’ His declaration prompted a confuse look to appear on Horobi’s face. Jin frowned when he stalked toward his father with the gun pointed up and its safety unlocked, ready to be use.

‘’Hey,’’ Jin stepped between him and his father. ‘’What are you doing?’’ Jin’s demand went on deaf ears; his other-self walked through him and stood close enough to invade Horobi’s personal space. Jin expected him to point the gun at Horobi’s head, instead, he turned the safety lock on, tucked the gun inside his suit and then helped removed the straitjackets off Horobi.

‘’That look definitely suits you best Horobi.’’ He praised.

‘’You did not come back to eliminate humanity, Jin?’’ Horobi questioned.

His other-self just smiled then turned around, leaving their hideout. Jin and Horobi followed him out and they continued their conversation until it was interrupted by Vulcan that led to a short and one-sided fight with the human. Burning Falcon dominated the battlefield with a finest and elegance Jin lacked as a Flying Falcon. Watching it made Jin felt envious… until he remembered that the one fighting was still him.

Finding the whereabouts of Sting Scorpion from Vulcan was easy enough, finding the person who kept it was not. For someone with a big name and did not even try to hide himself, Thouser sure was elusive.

For two days and one night, silent accompanied their venture throughout the city. Jin’s many pleads for his other-self to talk to his father continued to be ignored until Jin grew frustrated enough to swing a fist at him. Unfortunately, his fist just passed through harmlessly, annoying Jin even more.

‘’Hey,’’ Jin called loudly to his other-self. ‘’Why are you doing this?’’ If Jin could, he would have cried by now. ‘’I miss Horobi, do you not miss him too?’’ Again, he was ignored.

Finally, they found Thouser fighting with Vulcan. Just like what happened in the forest, the battle was not in Vulcan’s favour. The ZAIA president ended the fight using Sting Scorpion-powered Jacking Break, confirming Vulcan’s words in the process. Good to know the human did not lie and made them searched in vain.

As his other-self challenged Thouser to a fight, Jin decided to step out of the warehouse and waited for his return by Horobi’s side. He stood so still like a statue. Biting his lips, Jin reached out and let his hand hovered over Horobi’s face, just inches away from brushing his cheek. The damage had been fixed, thankfully, but the scar would forever be etched in his memory alongside Horobi’s tender look.

Jin smiled wanly and returned his hand to his side. ‘’I love you, Papa.’’ One day, he would tell his father these three impossibly difficult little words and hoped his father would return the sentiment. Perhaps, once Horobi reached Singularity.

He wanted to hug Horobi, clinging to him and never let go. That was the only thing he wanted ever since he learned that Horobi was still alive. If only his other-self would corporate and granted him this one wish instead of pretending that he did not exist.

The sound of footsteps made Jin turned around slowly. His other-self had returned with Sting Scorpion in hand. He handed the Key to Horobi and then left. Jin glared at his back before the painful tug on his chest forced him to leave Horobi’s side and stomped after his other-self.

‘’You are the worst.’’ Jin told him. ‘’You just going to leave Horobi alone just like that? What if Ark do something to him?’’

‘’Ark still need Horobi,’’ The reply came so unexpectedly it felt like a punch to the gut. ‘’It will not do anything to him.’’

‘’I thought you cannot see or hear me anymore.’’ Jin murmured.

‘’I hear you loud and clear, I just decide not to listen.’’ He replied.

‘’You _really_ are the worst.’’ Jin huffed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading.
> 
> English was not my native language. I apologised for the grammars, awkward phrasings and tenses you encountered while reading this.
> 
> Please, tell me what you think. Helped me improved my skill by sharing your thoughts through comments.


End file.
